Boys of Summer
by benjaholic
Summary: You know, spending the summer with you isn't all that bad.. JacksonxOliver.


**Title:** Boys of Summer.

**Author: **benjaholic-------- jess.

**Rating: **Eventual M.

**Pairing: **Joliver [Jackson/Oliver

**Warning: **Boyslash and eventual mature content.

**Summary: **"You know, spending the summer with you isn't all that bad," Jackson smirked.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own "Hannah Montana" and all events are fictional.

**A/N: **Written because there isn't enough Joliver in my opinion and most of them are on hiatus

**Dedications: **Chaotic-obsession4eva because I love her story "If Only."

**Chapter 001:**

"I though this was a _vacation_," Jackson Stewart grumbled as he tossed another heavy suitcase into the back of his dad's van. His sister, Miley, shrugged.

"We made a deal, remember? If we loaded the car for Dad, he'd let Oliver and Lily come along with us," Miley answered. Jackson rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh yeah, because you really know I'd care if they came or not," he sarcastically replied, soon retreating to get the last piece of luggage: his own suitcase. Miley smiled to herself as she slipped into the front passenger's seat. She knew deep down Jackson loved Lily and Oliver as much as she did.

Jackson slammed the trunk door before settling himself in the back seats with Oliver and Lily.

"Ready for vacation?" Robbie Ray, their dad, asked as he started the car. The four heads nodded enthusiastically in response. "Then off we go."

"How long is this ride going to be?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing big, only three hours," Robbie replied. Lily mentally groaned and pulled out her cell phone, ready to start texting everyone she knew for conversation. Oliver groaned in response and got comfortable, planning he'd sleep the whole way there.

"Trust me, it's worth it," Miley promised, turning to face the three.

"She's right...for once," Jackson agreed, "You guys will enjoy yourselves."

**-HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM-**

Three hours later has Robbie Ray's radio playing some country station, Miley bopping her head to her ipod and reading a teen magazine, Lily busily texting her boyfriend, and Oliver and Jackson both passed out asleep.

"Alright kids, we're here," Robbie announced as he parked infront of a nicely-sized cottage. Miley pulled out her earphones and tossed the magazine into the back seat, hitting Oliver square in the chest, waking him up.

"Huh, what?" He asked as he opened his eyes in surprise. Lily stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

"We're here," she declared, stepping out of the van, stretching her arms above her head. Oliver nudged Jackson awake before joining Lily in stretching after the long ride. Jackson groaned.

"Great, now unpacking."

"Can you atleast try to be happy?" Miley asked. Jackson sighed.

"Whatever."

**-HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM-**

"Ah, finally finished," Jackson sighed to himself in relief, plopping down onto his bed. "Now what to do first?" Jacson stood up and looked out his window, noticing a few ladies in bikini's passing by.

"Ah-ha, the beach it is," Jackson smirked, heading to his dresser to change. After changing into his trunks, he quickly headed downstairs and grabbed a towel, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Robbie asked as his son as Jackson eagerly headed for the door.

"Just going down to the beach to catch some sun," Jackson answered. Robbie Ray cocked an eyebrow at his son.

"That's code for bothering the ladies, isn't it?" Robbie asked. Jackson grinned.

"You know me too well, Daddy."

"Miles, Lily, and Oliver are already down there," Robbie replied, leaning back to watch some T.V. Jackson frowned.

"How'd they finish before me?" He questioned. Robbie shrugged.

"They didn't complain and slack, I'm guessing," he answered, attention still on the T.V. Jackson pouted in mock-hurt.

"Oh thanks a lot, Daddy," he said, exiting to head down to the beach. Walking down the sidewalk, he wondered what the summer would bring. Usually, Miley and himself would spend some time together and have a usual summer. But with Oliver and Lily, he felt like this summer would be different somehow.

Reaching the beach, he grinned. Miley and Lily were building a sand castle while Oliver laid in the sand, observing the scene in front of him. Quickly heading over, Jackson shouted, "Don't you think you're a little too old to be doing that, Miles?" Miley just smiled.

"You're never too old for anything," she answered, dumping another bucket of sand, producing another castle tower. Jackson shrugged and sat down beside Oliver, also observing.

"You know, I sort of miss our beach back home," Jackson commented. Oliver looked up at him.

"But atleast now you don't have to work, right?" Oliver pointed out.

"I miss working..." Overhearing the conversation, Lily grinned.

"Aw, does Jackson miss the egomaniac, Rico?" She teased. Jackson scowled.

"No, I miss having money in my pocket," he argued. Lily simply shrugged and returned to building a mote for the castle. Oliver lifted his arm over his face and squinted at his watch.

"Guys, it's like, 6:30. The tide is going to come in soon, so it's really pointless to continue," Oliver advised, setting his arm back down.

"There's no tide tonight, Oliver," Lily giggled, "I mean, it's sunset. It would've hit already--" She was cut off as, indeed, the tide started rising and turned their sandcastle to mush. Oliver smirked.

"Told you so," he teased. Lily shook her head.

"We should probably start heading back anyway. I'm sort of hungry," she suggested. The other three agreed and headed off back towards the cottage.


End file.
